Will We?
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: Sequel to Will We Be Together? I don't know what to write for the summary, but it's mostly about Kyo. Nothing rated M here...haha... Just some slight lime. Complete! Really sorry!
1. Was I?

Back by popular demand! Mwahaha! …Yeah, right… This isthe sequelto "Will We Be Together?"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, and that diary belongs to Kyo, so no takey

**Chapter 1: Was I…?**

_I love you so much, Yuki_

That was the last thing Kyo wrote in his diary before finally giving up on him. "What's the point, anyway?" he said to himself. "The next time I'll see him I would be twenty five years old, already gave up on him for a long time, and maybe making someone bear my child." He sighed and hid the diary in a secret place he built in his closet.

He started to open up to everyone at school, be friends with them. Four months after Yuki "mysteriously disappeared", as what everyone in school says, Kyo went out with a nice girl.

"Nice girl my ass," Kyo said one night in bed. "Well, she is nice, but she is nothing compared to Yuki." He paused and stared at the ceiling. "Like I ever went out with him, anyway. And her friends! Psychic freak and the Yankee." He laughed at what everyone calls the two of them. Even though Kyo doesn't love her love her, but he does really like her like her. Believe it or not, they were still together three years later.

"I'm getting bored with her every single day," Kyo said to himself. He and Tohru have never touched each other's skins. The only time they touched each other was when they kissed briefly and held hands. "But Tohru doesn't mind that. She told me."

"Kyo!" Tohru called to him, and Kyo waved back. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and they decided to meet at the park and walk around.

"You're very pretty today," Kyo said and kissed her, suddenly getting hungry for Yuki, but he ignored it. "I mean it." And he really does. Tohru giggled and started skipping towards the playground. "Hey, Tohru! We're twenty already, and you're still acting like a kid," Kyo said, laughing.

They played there for a few hours, bought ice creams and crepes, and then it was early evening already. "Wow," Tohru said. "Time sure flies by, eh?"

"Yeah," Kyo said, smiling to the moon. He kissed her slowly. "I'll see you… When? I can't get away tomorrow, well, all this week, actually, because I've got to cover someone's shift. Stupid guy have to be sick. I'm sorry, Tohru, but I'm kinda busy all this week."

"What about this Saturday? Are you free then?"

Kyo thought for a while. "Actually, yeah… Why didn't I know that? Why? You wanna go somewhere on that day?" Tohru smiled.

"My grandpa's coming back that night. From Hawaii," she giggled. "I was wondering if you wanna go to the airport with me."

"Sure," Kyo shrugged. "But where's Hana and Uo? They're still busy?"

Tohru sighed. "Yeah. Uo is in Los Angeles, modelling for some company there, and Hana is in Australia in the official launching of her tenth brand of her own clothes rack. If the people there isn't using any lights, I swear, there're going to be accidents. Her clothes are all black! I don't know why people even buy them. Well, I love some of them… No, most actually." Tohru looked at Kyo, and realized she was talking about something else. "Heehee… Yeah, they're busy."

Kyo smiled. "Saturday it is, then." He kissed her again, and returned to his home. It was quiet and empty, no love filling it up. "Well, how can there be love in this house when I'm the only one living here?" he thought. His Sishou left this house to him two years ago before his death. It was the only place in the world where he would love to spend the rest of his life in.

He worked hard as a waiter in a nearby restaurant. The pay is good; the people there're good, and the food are good too. Saturday came, and he dressed in his lucky t-shirt and lucky trousers, which no one know are lucky, he picked Tohru up with his car and they drove to the airport.

They waited for fifteen minutes, but Tohru's grandpa haven't shown up yet. Kyo looked around, thinking maybe they were waiting at the wrong place. His eyes searched the crowd, and he saw something that was awfully familiar. He couldn't put a name on it but walked towards it. "Silver grey hair?" he whispered. "Where have I seen that before?"

He walked closer, and saw what was underneath that hair. He stared, shocked, his breath caught in his throat. That someone felt someone looking at him, and looked up. He, too, stared back.

Yuki looked as cute and as pretty as ever, taller, leaner, and more graceful. He had a suitcase in his hands and a bag flung over his shoulder.

"Kyo! My grandpa's here!" Kyo heard Tohru called to him. He quickly turned away from Yuki and went to greet Tohru's grandpa. He slipped his hand around Tohru's waist, and Yuki just stared.

That night, Kyo took out the diary for the first time in three months.

_Was I dreaming?_

He couldn't think of anything else to write down. He was too shocked to see him so suddenly, where it was unexpected.

TBC

Okay… I'm sorry it was short! I kinda got stuck in a few places, so I had to write something stupid down… Gomenne…


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

Kyo went to the park, the bars, anywhere in town, so he could find Yuki. "Why am I finding him, anyway?" he said, and sighed. "So that I can tell him that I love him."

He searched for hours everywhere, but still couldn't find him. Then he just realized that he doesn't even know where Yuki lives. "Goddamn me!" he said, slapping his head. He gave up all hopes, and went back home. "Let's just forget anything ever happened…"

He turned the key on his door and felt something not right. He looked inside and felt something weird, like someone has been, or is still, in the house. But his things were still in place. He looked around, checking and rechecking everything, but still felt that something was wrong. "Maybe when the robber came in and wanted to steal something, I came so suddenly and he had to hide somewhere?" he thought. "Well, I can take on him."

He closed the door silently behind him, and peeked into the living room. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind, turned him around and kissed him hard on the mouth. At first Kyo was shocked. He couldn't move, he didn't know what was going on. "Wait…" he thought. "I know these lips…" Kyo grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him closer to himself, and kissed him even harder.

They stopped a long time later, feeling out of breath. They breathed in front of each other's faces, and looked into each other's eyes. "Kyo…" Yuki whispered. Kyo backed him down to the wall and caught his mouth. He kissed him, darting his tongue in and out of Yuki's mouth, through his lips, and at first Yuki was shocked, but then he kissed him back hungrily. They explored each other's mouth, teased at each other's tongue, bolts of lightning going through them, and then Kyo broke the kiss and looked into Yuki's eyes.

"A welcome back present," he whispered.

Yuki smiled happily, but then said, "What does that mean, Kyo?" Kyo wasn't ready to say it to him, so he kissed him again. He bit Yuki's lower lip, and Yuki moaned, but pushed him away. He looked sadly into Kyo's eyes. "Kyo? What does all this mean?"

Kyo licked at Yuki's lips while gathering his courage to tell him. "Yuki…" he started, but stopped. He looked at Yuki, and saw that Yuki was begging for an answer. He looked at the floor and let go of Yuki's shoulder. He walked around him and entered the living room. Yuki followed him, watching his every move. Suddenly, Kyo ran up the stairs, but Yuki knew he wasn't running away, so he let him be and sat down on one of the couches.

A few minutes later, Kyo returned back down, a book in between his hands. He handed the book to Yuki, who just looked at it, confused at what Kyo was giving him. He extended his hands to take the book, but Kyo pulled it back and hugged it to his chest. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Yuki just looked at him, confused by what he was doing. Finally, Kyo sighed and handed the book to Yuki. Yuki took it, looking at Kyo, who shoved it slowly at his chest.

Yuki looked at the book, and got the shock of his life when he saw a picture of him smiling on the front cover. He didn't look up to look at Kyo, but instead he felt the book more. It was a hardcover, silverish grey and light pink coloured all around his picture. There were also hand drawn hearts all around it.

He opened the book, and saw yet another picture of him smiling happily back. Yuki read the writings just below his picture.

He was the first person I laid my eyes on in my new school. I knew I promised myself not to even like anyone here, but I couldn't help it… He's the angel, MY angel that just descended down from the heavens to make my life like nothing I've ever felt before…

_My Yuki, my angel…_

Yuki looked at the date, and saw that it was the first day he went to their school. He looked at Kyo, who was now sitting very close next to him. He searched his eyes, and saw the longing in him. Kyo brushed his hand across Yuki's cheek, and then kissed it. "Three years, Yuki," he whispered against his cheek. "I've been waiting three years to tell you, but you just had to leave. Instead of wasting my love for you on a diary, I wasted it on a girl that I liked but don't love."

Yuki touched Kyo's hand that was on his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me, Kyo?" he said, his tears slowly falling on to Kyo's shoulder that he was leaning on.

Kyo started crying in Yuki's hair. "I wanted to, on the roof that time," he sobbed. "But you started to talk when I was ready to tell you, so I decided to tell you after you finished talking." He stopped and breathed in Yuki's hair. "I thought you just wanted to talk about us, saying it was important and all, but I didn't know…" Yuki hugged him, and cried quietly on his shoulder.

"But before all that…" he started to say, but Kyo gently pushed the diary back at him. He opened the next few pages, and read them.

I felt bad about lying again today. Showing him that I hate him will help me get closer to Yuki, right, Kyo? Baka! Why can't I just tell him?

_It's too hard, I guess. He's too open with his feelings, and I like that about him._

_Why can't I be like that? I want him to love the part of me that loves him back, not the one that is faking on hating him._

_I want to tell him. I want to show him. I want to kiss him. I want to touch him. I want to own him. I want to make him mine._

_I WANT HIM!_

Yuki threw the book somewhere in the room, and then kissed Kyo, throwing him down to the couch on his back. Kyo pushed him closer, and kissed him harder. Kyo's hands were in Yuki's hair, and Yuki's hands were running up and down Kyo's chest. They moved around too much, and fell to the floor, hitting Yuki at the back of his head.

"Owowowowow…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Yuki!" Kyo exclaimed, getting up. "I'll get some ice. Stay here." He disappeared into the kitchen before Yuki could stop him, and then returned with a pack of ice wrapped in a cloth. He gently put it on Yuki's big bulge on his head.

Yuki smiled and adjusted it. They were quiet for a few seconds. Yuki turned to look at Kyo, who was looking at the wall next to him. Yuki giggled quietly and reached over for Kyo's hand, which was on his hips. He reached over but felt something else. Both he and Kyo looked down, and saw that Yuki's hand was on Kyo's groin. Yuki quickly grabbed back his hand, both of them blushing, and then Yuki's icepack fell down, and they both grabbed for it. Their hands touched and they shyly took it back, and then they went back for the icepack, and it slid down under the couch.

"Um, Yuki, please stay put," Kyo said. "I-I'll take it." Yuki smiled, embarrassed, and Kyo rummaged under the couch, and took out the icepack. He handed it back to Yuki, who looked a bit surprised. There was not a single dust on it.

"Wow. It's clean," he said. "You do housework, Kyo?"

Kyo smiled sheepishly. "Y-Yeah…" Yuki smiled and put the icepack back on his head. They were quiet again for minutes on end. And then finally, Kyo burst. "You wanna go out, Yuki?" he nearly shouted.

Yuki jumped at hearing his voice. "Yes!" he muttered, quiet loudly, too. "What about… your girlfriend?" Kyo looked at him, and smiled sadly.

"Yeah…" he whispered, and then shook her head. "I'll break up with her. She'll understand." He stood up and gave him his hand.

Yuki looked at it. "What? Now? But I'm not even dressed!"

"I don't care," Kyo said and pulled him up. They went out of the house and down the street, and stopped in front of a house. "Wait here, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes." He leaned on the gate, and then, fifteen minutes later, heard the door opened and shut and Kyo walked out, a big smile on his face. Yuki looked up and saw a girl standing next to a window. She smiled, quiet sadly, and waved at him. Yuki smiled and waved back. Kyo saw what he was doing, and he looked up too. The girl opened the window.

"Be happy, Kyo," she said.

Kyo smiled at her. "Thanks, Tohru," he said. Tohru blew him a kiss and waved at Yuki. She didn't leave the window until she couldn't see him anymore.

Yuki looked at Kyo, who was grinning from ear to ear. "She wasn't mad or anything?" he asked.

Kyo looked at him. "She was really sad, actually. She cried on me for a few minutes, but accepted me leaving her. I told her everything, about me not loving her, and about you," he shrugged. "I say she took it lightly than I thought she would. I was thinking that she was going to throw around her stuff at me or something, for loving another man when I was with her, but it was better than I expected."

Kyo smiled and stopped to look at Yuki. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulled him close and closed his mouth over his. They stopped a few minutes later. Kyo smiled and put his chin on Yuki's shoulder. "I don't need to say it, right?" he said next to Yuki's ear.

Yuki hugged him. "I want to hear you say it," he said.

Kyo chuckled and bit on Yuki's ear. "I love you, Yuki."

END

GOMENNNNAASSSAAAIIII! MIIINNAAA!

I'm stopping here. This story ends here! I'm very sorry! I really don't know how to continue it again… I am really out of ideas on how to make it longer… I'm sorry…


End file.
